New Beginning
by Miss-Blixed
Summary: Renesmee's all grown up and starting high school but who will she run into there and what will happen when she does?


**Chapters**

**Preface – Bella**

**A birthday to remember – Renesmee**

**A new home – Alice**

**A new school – Renesmee**

**A new Cullen – Carlisle**

**A new me – Senatra**

**Bella – Preface**

Everything is finally back under control.

The Volturi are gone and probably won't annoy us for a while considering how badly they were defeated last time. Ha!

They hadn't expected Jane's and Alec's powers to be useless against our coven. What they thought was there advantage.

They came here to destroy, but instead had lost the trust of many vampires.

Now life shall return to normal. We will go to school, graduate, go to college, graduate, then move and start again.

We will all forever stay young; Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Renesmee, Emmet, Jacob, Edward and me.

Carlisle and Esme will forever be young but not have to go to school a million times.

Carlisle will continue as a doctor and Esme forever an architect.

And we shall all live in peace undisturbed.

**Renesmee – A birthday to remember**

I am turning 6 in three weeks. When i turn 6 it is the year I reach maturity. The year i become a woman fully grown. It is the year i stop aging, frozen forever, looking 16 for always.

It was coming, but I'm not sure I'm ready for it. I don't think I'm Ready to just simply grow up after only 6 years. Just miss out on my childhood. I know I'm smart enough and look old enough but I'm not sure I'll be able to act mature enough as i am still technically only 5 right now. I'm a child, not an adult and I'm not sure if I'm going to be able to make that leap from childhood to adulthood as easy as that. From 5 to 16. It feels like too much pressure.

At least i have Jacob. Jacob is my soul mate. Jacob says it's deeper than just soul mates apparently we were meant to be together. Apparently the universe brought us together because we were perfect for each other in every way. This really got to my dad though because Jacob is a werewolf and my dad is from the werewolf's enemy clan vampires as am I partially. You see I'm half human half vampire. Any way he says its destiny for us to be together because he imprinted on me or something which means i become his whole life. It also means he will always be there when i need him, whether i need him as a friend, a mate or protector, he will do anything for me.

My birthday is approaching fast but the main thing I'm worried about is the party. I would have been exited if anyone else was planning it, but it just happened to be Alice planning it, and she has a tendency to go over the top. Well i guess I'll just have to face it and hope she picks out something not too revealing to wear. He has more trouble with the fact that I'm growing up far too fast than i do. I really think he'll go crazy someday trying to keep me a kid, trying to keep mum out of reach of every other man on the planet, trying not to hurt Esme by the amount of times he has left to protect people even if it is just for a day or two. He takes too much on board. He should really try to relax. At least then he is less likely to go insane.

Great my party is in two hours. Suddenly Alice popped her head around my door and told me to come get ready. When i just sat there and stared at her with disbelief with just sunk in. She had not only just chosen my outfit she was planning on doing my hair and make-up as well. I think she is trying to kill me. She just looked at me as though she would cry if i didn't come and i hate to see anyone crying so she won, but she knows i can't win if someone cries it just makes me cry, and if i cry, i cry for hours on end and i don't want to be crying on birthday. Especially when everyone has put so much effort into making this day special for me.

In the end it wasn't so bad getting ready with as she had let me sleep for most of it while she washed, conditioned, dried and styled my hair, then again when my make-up is done. When i was completely ready i was told of everything that all was sorted i walked down stairs. down stairs was everything that everyone got me. I got a white Lamborghini from my dad and mum as well as my drivers licence, a large hand-carved wolf statue from my Jacob, My endless piles of clothes from Jasper and Alice, a toolkit so i can fix the most broken of cars with Jacob from Rosalie and Emmet. Then there was my gift from Carlisle and Esme was a charm bracelet with a charm for each year of her life. 6 charms, 6 long years they have loved me and now I'm here I'm an adult and i have to face my decisions.

**Alice – A new house**

I smiled dejectedly; i knew i would have had to leave forks sometime we have been living here for 11 years. We would have left sooner but we were letting Renesmee go through school completely once before we moved on. We are now leaving forks and heading for a town called Stungton where the sun shone less than it had in Forks. We had designed and built a mansion for us to live in about two months ago, and construction of our new home was finally complete. We are leaving tomorrow. I've seen this and there will be no problems, as far as i can tell. At least for the vampires, I'm not sure about Renesmee and Jacob as they are beings that i have never experienced being so i can't see them. That night we spent most of our time loading our cars with the things that we were bringing to our new home, the things that we weren't ready to let go of.

All of us felt sad that we were leaving as forks had always felt like the most homely place we've ever been. But i was excited for the new house. The furniture arranging, and i had had so much fun going out and buying everyone a completely new closet. I just hope Bella's fashion sense has gotten better. if she hasn't i really don't mind going through everyone's clothes in the morning and deciding what they are going to be wearing. I don't mind as fashion is my passion and i love dressing everybody up. I actually wish there was someone else i can dress up and treat like my life size Barbie dolls. Oh my god! I am going to be dressing someone new soon, she is extremely beautiful though with midnight black eyes filled with wonder, long wavy black hair with a natural tint of purple. She is quite small at 4 foot 9 but she is only 14 she is still growing. Wait and it looks like she has something growing inside her, this girl i see in my vision is pregnant. Oh yeah I'm psychic. Once someone has made a decision to do something i can see the outcome. This means that this pregnant teen is somehow going to end up in our lives. I'm not sure how or when but i do know she is coming.

Its morning. We are finally leaving forks to go live in Stungton. Somewhere actually rainier than forks. At least we can be almost normal here. We were all driving up on our own as there were so many cars to take. Rosalie had taken her cherry red m3, Edward has taken his black vanquish, Carlisle has taken his black Mercedes, Emmet took his flame red jeep, Jasper took his silver motorbike, Bella took her red Ferrari, Renesmee took her white Lamborghini, Jacob took his blue Rabbit, Esme had taken Edward's silver Volvo and i took my bright yellow Porsche, i had some of Jaspers stuff in my car as he couldn't exactly take it on his motorbike if he tried he would just lose it at the speed we were travelling at.

When we arrived at the house, it looked even better than it did in the plans. I couldn't wait to go check out my room and rearrange everything but i have to give Renesmee the second part to her birthday present first.

"Renesmee, come with me i have something to give you."

Renesmee followed me around the edge of the main house reluctantly as i headed to one of the extra buildings surrounding the big house. The one i headed towards was a clubhouse i had designed for Renesmee for her birthday. She looked confused as we walked up to the door, i swiftly pulled a key with a large white bow on it from my pocket and handed it to her, "happy birthday!"

"Alice what's this for?" she asked quizzically holding up the key

"It's the second part of your birthday present from me silly," i said nonchalantly, "just open the door and go in." Slowly Renesmee put the key in the lock turned the key and opened the door. She quickly felt around for a light switch and found the one next to the door almost instantly.

When the lights flickered on Renesmee looked around in amazement, taking everything in; the many coloured bean bags the3 long black couches, the hot pink carpet and walls, the drink station in the corner, the wide screen TV that was 97 inches, and the massive collection of DVD's, everything!

"So what do you think of my gift?"

"It's so perfect, but what is it for?"

"All the parties you will be having, and just somewhere to chill out and relax," i said indifferently, "oh yeah there is an ice rink, a rock climbing wall, laser tag, swimming and paintballing through that door over there." I pointed at the door on the far side of the room, "and i also made you a second house upstairs. Its small as it only has 2bedroom, 1 bathroom, a kitchen, a dining room and a living room"

Renesmee could finally speak again, "small? You think this is small? This is huge for one small person, but probably the perfect size for a good party." She laughed, "Thank you Alice. Seriously you all spoil me. I don't deserve to be treated like this."

"Yes you do! You're the youngest so we are supposed to spoil you. Come on i want to show you your room in the big house i designed it with some help from Rosalie and Esme" i dragged her out of her hangout and quickly locked the door behind me while still pulling Renesmee along. "You are going to love your room in the other house. I think it accents you perfectly." Just then i pulled her into her room and i think she went into shock. The room was amazing if i do say so myself. There was a thick white carpet. Green walls, a green double bed, white desk, green laptop sitting on her desk, a couple of lime green bean bags and a large white couch.

"Alice this is amazing, and I'm so glad you remembered my favourite colour was green since no one else does." She came over and gave me a giant hug but then i remembered i hadn't shown her the best part yet, the closet. It was easily bigger than her bedroom, but clothes are very important. I quickly walked her over to the big mahogany doors and opened them wide.

"Alice?"

"Yes?"

"Why is the closet bigger than my bedroom?"

"Because clothes are a necessity, and anyway it also leads to your en-suite and a quick and easy way to get down stairs"

"What do you mean an easy way to get downstairs?"

"Follow me I'll show you." I said as i headed to the far end of the closet where there was a tonne of shoes and a slide that came out right into the living room. Since we were on the 5th floor it is a long slide, "this is what i mean a slide, quick and easy to get downstairs." I climbed on to the slide and said, "Follow me after 5 seconds." To Renesmee then i was gone whizzing down the slide, when i got to the bottom i fell on to a cushion still giggling. I like this new house.

**Renesmee – A new school **

Oh my god. I can't believe no one woke me up. School starts in 10 minutes and I can't be late for my first day. Well my first day at this school. I still can't believe I am getting forced to live through high school again. I'm going to be late for school and I really don't want to walk in late then have to introduce to the whole class. I still can't believe no one woke me; especially Alice she always wants everyone to look perfect, so I don't know why she didn't wake me up earlier to make sure I looked great for my first day at a new school. I am so annoyed I have to find out why no one woke me.

"Momma," I screamed down the stairs, "why didn't someone wake me up this morning? I'm going to be so late. School starts in 10 minutes."

Suddenly Bella was flitting up the stairs and was there in half a second standing right next to me. It seemed like she just materialized

"I'm sorry darling," she said in an apologetic tone, "but you just look so calm when you sleep that I didn't want to disturb you."

I really wanted to stay mad at my mum but when you look at her eyes you can't help but forgive her. Just at that point my uncle Emmet walked by and said, "yeah and no one was going to go against her. I swear she was going to kill us if we even turned your alarm back on," he then chuckled and walked on but not fast enough as my mum whacked him across the back of the head."

I laughed at this but then became serious and said, "Get Alice then I'm going to need her to help me to get ready if I even have the slightest chance of getting to school on time." I still can't believe Alice had let her get away with this. Then I spoke up again, "I'm hungry. Can you whip up some scrambled eggs?" I don't really like human food but there is not enough time to hunt this morning.

"Sure dear, and Alice is on her way. She'll just be a second she's coming from the river."

Sure enough a second later there was Alice pulling me to her room to get ready for school. Luckily she already had an outfit ready for me to put on. There was an amazing electric blue top that was slightly revealing and a faded denim poofy mini-skirt. I laughed when I saw it as I knew my dad would go crazy, but I didn't care I just quickly got dressed, pulled a brush through my hair and was downstairs in 30 seconds. I quickly gobbled up half a bowl of scrambled eggs and headed to the garage where everyone was waiting so we could decide what cars we were going to take. After about a minutes discussion my dad and mum ended up in my mum's red Ferrari, Emmet and Rosalie were in Rosalie's cherry red M3 (BMW), Alice and jasper were in Alice's bright yellow Porsche, and jasper and I took my white Lamborghini. As soon as we left the garage we were all flooring it at about 90 miles an hour to school and we got there in two minutes flat.

Everyone was staring at us as we pulled in to the lot and parked. I really hate being the centre of attention a lot like my mum Bella, but the complete opposite of my aunt Rosalie. She is so pig-headed she thinks they're all just staring at her when they're staring at all of us. I saw my father nod at me and laugh at what I thought out of the corner of my eye. I know this may sound weird but he's a mind reader and he was just confirming my guess that Rosalie thought that all the attention was centred on her. She really is pig-headed but I love her all the same she has been like a second mum to me. But we have to pretend that we are all Carlisle's and Esme's foster children as they are the only ones that look even the slightest bit old enough to be looking after kids. Ha! That means that I have to pretend that my parents are like my brother and sister.

We had about 3 minutes left to meet the head teacher and get our schedules sorted out so we knew where we were meant to be going. We quickly walked across the parking lot, but not to quickly that someone would notice that we weren't human. It took us a minute to get across the lot with everybody still staring at us, and we walked in to the reception area and told them that we were the new students who were starting today and the receptionist took one look at us and her heart went off in a flutter before showing us into the head teacher's office lost for words.

The head teacher was a short old man of about 5 foot 1 and about 63 years old, his hair was gray and he was going bald in some patches. But he spoke with a clear strong voice as he said, "ah! You must be the Cullens, Hales, Swans and Blacks."

My father, Edward replied, "Yes. Let me introduce ourselves. I'm Edward Cullen, This is Renesmee and Emmet Cullen, Jacob Black, Alice and Isabella Swan, and the Hale twins Jasper and Rosalie." As he told our names he pointed us all out so the head would know which of us was which. The head then passed all of us around an envelope containing our timetable, a school calendar, and a homework diary. After we all said thank you we left and pulled out our timetables to find out what we had.

Emmet and Jacob pretending to be 17 and in their second last year of school both had biology 3 first. Rosalie was also in this class though pretending to be only 16. Jasper being the same age as Rosalie was in Spanish 2, but did not have any one there with him in his first period, he grumbled a bit about being on his own but we all knew he didn't really mind. Edward was the only one pretending to be15 but he still had first period with me, Bella and Alice. The three of us were all pretending to be 14. As soon as the bell rang we all went off in search of our classes and when me, Edward, Bella, and Alice turned up for music our teacher Ms Cratofski made us stand up in front of the whole class and introduce ourselves. I was so embarrassed that i felt that if I were human I definitely would be blushing now.

After we introduced ourselves we took our seats, but only Edward and Bella got to sit together and they were at the front. But Alice and I had to sit at opposite ends at the back. Alice was quick to moan and ask the teacher if she could sit next to me but the teacher just shouted at her and told her to take her seat. Well Ms Cratofski officially hates Alice you can tell by the look on her face. God! What a meanie. And she was far too quick to judge. Well I hate her if she hates my family. That's funny. The first class we have at our new school and our teacher officially hates us. I just think this is so ironic.

I got sat next to a girl called Senatra. Senatra that is a weird name but I guess my name is weird too. She had long, ragged, dyed blonde hair and midnight black eyes. I actually think she would look quite pretty if she had her hair sorted out. When the teacher had finally stopped talking she told us to get to work, I hadn't been paying attention so I had no idea what I was supposed to be doing so I turned to Senatra and asked her. "What are we supposed to be doing? I kind of wasn't paying attention so I have no idea what we're meant to be doing. I sometimes kind of go off in to my own little world." My voice was high and tinkly and probably sounded a little strange to her so I gave her a slight smile.

"We're meant to be composing a piece of music to play on whatever our main instrument is."

"Oh my god. That is so cool. I have been composing for about 5 years." Yeah I got that from my dad. He absolutely adores music. Well I think he does he did write a lullaby for my mother and another one for me. "My brother and I are both music lovers, he actually wrote a lullaby for his girlfriend. He can be so cheesy at times but it's also so sweet."

"I love composing as well but my dad doesn't like me playing music in the house. He says it just annoys him. Then he gets mad..." her voice trailed off.

Wait her dad gets mad when she plays music, but shouldn't he let her express herself. But why did she trail off there at the end? There must be more that she isn't telling me. I wonder what he does that upsets her so much. Does he shout or hit her. If he does I feel so sorry for her. I have to find out what's going on. "Senatra? Are you ok? You went a little quiet there. Is there something wrong."

"N... no, I'm fine there's nothing wrong." She stuttered

I could tell there was something wrong, but I could also tell she didn't want to talk about it. Maybe she is scared. Why is she rubbing her stomach? Wait she's not rubbing it, she's cradling it. Is she pregnant? I quickly came out of my trance and whispered calmly, hoping I wasn't being too nosy, "are you pregnant?" She looked surprised by my question, then noticed she was cradling her stomach. She dropped her hands and looked panicked.

Then Senatra answered under her breath, "yes. But you can't tell anyone. Please don't tell anyone. No one can know. I'm only 14."

I noticed the hint of panic in her voice. There is definitely something wrong here with this pregnancy or else she wouldn't be in such a state. "What's going on? Why are you so panicked?" I asked but she just stayed quiet. Edward. I need to know what Senatra is thinking. There is something wrong I'm worried. Please? Edward looked up and noticed the look of panic on my face before he turned to Senatra and started sifting through her thoughts. Then suddenly he froze in shock. What have you found in her thoughts? Edward, is it bad? He just turned back to me and nodded then started having a hushed conversation with my mum. Since I have vampire hearing, I heard everything they said.

Edward: you see that girl sitting next to Renesmee?

Bella: yes. What about it?

Edward: Renesmee seems to be friends with her but she has a problem. A big one.

Bella: what is it? Maybe we can help her.

Edward: there is nothing we can do. But I wish I could do something to her father .

Bella: what is it? Is it bad?

Edward: very bad.

Bella: just tell me already.

Edward: she's pregnant.

Bella: well that doesn't seem that bad. How old is she?

Edward: 14, but that's not the problem.

Bella: then what is?

Edward: ever since her father found out she is pregnant he has been trying to make her give up her baby. When she said no he got mad and started lashing out on her. Last night he punched her in the stomach and now she is very concerned about her baby.

Bella: is this the first time he's done something like this?

Edward: no. he lashes out at her all the time for doing slight things wrong like when she was told to vacuum two days ago and she forgot to do behind the toilet he hit her across the head and told her she can do nothing right.

Bella: oh no. that's terrible. What can we do?

Edward: well for starters we need to get her to admit this to us. Then we need to get her away from her father.

I'm in shock. Oh my god! Her dad hurt her like this just because he didn't want her to have a child. The idiot. The terrible, terrible man. I hate him. Why on earth would he do it to someone so young and harmless. What on earth has she done to deserve this?

I turned to her and said, "Senatra, I'm not done talking to you about this. But we will talk about it later. Somewhere a bit more private" she just nodded, but looked like she wanted to cry.

After lunch I had took Senatra with me and went to meet the rest of my family. When I got there I noticed they were all in deep discussion. I listened and found out that Edward had informed them about Senatra's problem. I walked up and said, "Hi. I want you to meet my new friend Senatra." They all turned to look at her and I quickly went through the introductions. I sat her down then I started to question her about her pregnancy.

"Who is the father?"

"I don't want to say it is embarrassing."

"Senatra, you can trust me and my family. We know how to keep secrets."

"Just promise me you won't think badly of me"

"We promise. We would never do anything to hurt you"

"Well... it's my cousin's friend, James"

"is there a problem with this James?"

"well my dad won't let him come anywhere near me and says that if he does he was going to beat him"

"When did you become pregnant?"

"About 7 weeks ago."

"is there another problem?"

"Yes..." she was in tears at this point.

"what is it?"

"he threw me down the stairs when i fed a starving cat a few months ago and i broke 3 ribs"

"How long has he been beating you like this?"

"About a year." Everyone was sitting there in silence not sure what to say. Then I broke the silence.

"Oh. You poor thing. I'm so sorry. Has he ever done anything else?"

"Yes."

"What?"

"He also beats me up if I do the slightest thing wrong. Like last night I forgot to do the washing and he punched me in the stomach. I'm not sure if the baby is ok. I'm so worried about it."

"He what? He punched you in the stomach when you are pregnant" Rosalie practically growled.

"Are you ok? Do you want to find out if the baby is ok? Because our adoptive dad is a doctor we could have him check you over if you want." I said feeling hopeless as this terrible creature had been hurting my friend.

"Yes please. I'm so worried about my baby I don't know what to do"

**Carlisle – a new Cullen**

"de - de – de – de – de – de – de – de- de – de – de – de." my phone is ringing at work? But no one knows this number but my family. Has there been an accident? Is there an emergency?

I flipped my phone and looked at the caller id, Renesmee, I answered:

Carlisle: hello?

Renesmee: hi. I need you to take a look at my friend.

Carlisle: what's wrong?

Renesmee: my friend Senatra is pregnant but she has been beaten up and has been punched in her stomach. She is terribly worried about the baby. I need your help. I need your help. Can you look at her? Please?

Carlisle: of course I can. Bring her straight in. Now. You can skip the end of school today.

Renesmee: thank you Carlisle. I'll see you in 5 minutes. Will the others come?

Carlisle: yes. She will need all the support she can get.

With that the line went dead. I automatically went to clear a room and set out all the equipment I would need for the sonogram. Then I went to book the x-ray room to so I can check for any broken bones.

Only minutes later my family was rushing in with a young girl in tow. I guess that must be Senatra. She was small with unnatural blonde hair and black roots with a hint of purple in them. She had midnight black eyes that looked completely terrified. Was she scared for her baby or herself? I straightaway walked over and introduced myself, "hello I am doctor Carlisle Cullen. Renesmee has informed me that you are pregnant, and that you are extremely worried about your baby. I will check you out but I do have a few questions I would like to ask first, if that is alright with you Senatra?"

She looked straight at me and answered quickly, "I will answer your questions, but I would very much like if you could check my baby out first. You see I am extremely worried as I was punched in the stomach and I am afraid it has hurt the baby." All I noticed was the complete concern in her voice as if the only thing that mattered was her child.

"Yes, of course. Come this way." I led her into the next room where I had set out the sonogram equipment. "take a seat," I said pointing at the chair next to the equipment. She automatically sat down, and Renesmee went to stand next to her and hold her hand. She was worried for her. She already cared so much for this girl she has just met a few hours ago. I felt happy for Renesmee as she has finally made a friend outside of her own family, but now is not the time to think about that. Senatra has been hurt and she needs my help and reassurance as a doctor. I just hope I can give her good news she is hoping for.

I started up the sonogram machine. When it was fully loaded I told Senatra to lift her top up over her belly. I then put the apparently cold gel on to her stomach, and she wince at how cold it was, this just made me glad that she hadn't touched any of us apart from Renesmee yet as we all have ice cold skin, well Jacob didn't have ice cold skin either. In fact it was the opposite of ice cold, it was flaming hot running at a temperature of 108*F.

I moved the scanner across the surface off her ever so slight bulge that was barely noticeable. Well it wasn't noticeable, to human eyes anyway. I saw the tiny form of a baby inside but I couldn't find a heartbeat anywhere. I had to find out how far along she was so I can figure out if this normal. "Senatra?"

"Yes, Dr Cullen?"

"how far along are you?" I think she caught the tone of my voice because she suddenly looked very worried.

"seven weeks." As she said this it confirmed my worst fears, the baby was dead. You could normally find the heartbeat at six weeks. I went flat. I couldn't speak. I had frozen. How could I tell a girl that cared so much for her unborn child was dead. Then I heard the sound of a faint heartbeat coming of the monitor. There was a heartbeat. The baby is alive. When the baby had moved its position the heartbeat was visible.

"your baby seems fine." I was finally able to spit out. The relief washed over every face in this room at my words. Then suddenly there was a hint of worry back in Renesmee's face. What was there left to worry about then it finally hit me. She has been hurt by this person, who is to say that they will not harm her again. Is there anything I can do to prevent this from happening again. If there is something I can do I'm going to do it. "Senatra, who hurt you?"

Senatra hesitated before she replied in a quiet voice, "my father." Family. Family hurt her. How could they hurt someone in their own family?

"Your father hurt you?" I asked still in shock. She just nodded slightly. "Is this the first time he has ever hurt you" to this she shook her head as it looked like she couldn't talk. She already had tears in her eyes and it looked like that if she opened her mouth she would end up crying. I then gave her a couple minutes to compose herself before I continued my questioning.

"How long has this been going on?"

"my whole life, but only in the last year has started to get really bad..." she trailed off in the end as if there was more that she was just too scared to tell me.

"How has he hurt you?" I asked still trying to get as much information out of her as possible.

"In many ways. He hits me, slaps me and..." she was crying but she continued, "and he once threw me down the stairs because i fed a stray cat that was starving. Now that I am pregnant when I am only 14 he has started beating me more as he doesn't want me to have a child. I never wanted to have a child this young, but i will not kill my baby no matter how it came to be that way and no matter how much I hate the fact that it has happened. It is still my baby and I love it."

I suddenly felt a rush of sympathy for this girl. where could she go? What could she do? All I know is that she is not going back home with her father...

"Senatra, do you have any relatives to go live with? Because I seriously think you can't go back to your fathers especially considering the way he treats you." I was doing all I could not to growl at how he treated her I'm so angry

"No, my mother died giving birth to me and she was a single child. And I really do not think it would be a good idea to live with any of my father's relatives considering if I did he would somehow get to me. And my grandma is in a nursing home and my grandpa does not want anything to do with me as he blames me for my mother's death. I do not know what to do. I guess I will have to go back to living with my father, as there is nowhere else to go..."

Suddenly Renesmee spoke up in horror of what Senatra had just said, "you cannot go live back with your dad like nothing has happened. He almost killed your baby for god's sake. If you wet back who is to say he will not harm you or the baby when it is born. It is not safe for you to go back do you not get that after everything you have went through today?"

"I do. I really do, but I have nowhere else to go and no idea what to do" you could see she thought it was hopeless that she would have no other choice to go back there. But I am not going to let that happen, I can't let it happen.

Before I even knew what I was doing I had blurted out, "why don't you come and stay with us?, I could even Adopt you if that is what you want." Just as I said that I saw a gleam of hope in her eyes like she really thought she was getting a chance at a better life and I was happy for her, that she finally found something that she felt she could look forward to. She smiled a huge grin, and started nodding ferociously at the thought of getting away from her father forever.

As soon as we got her cleaned up from the sonogram we took her for her x-rays. While waiting for her results I first called Esme to find out what she thought about letting Senatra staying with us and she was so excited that I brought up that I had offered to adopt her and she had said yes. This made Esme even more ecstatic so we decided right there and then that we were definitely going to adopt Senatra. Esme had then agreed to meet me at the hospital in about 5 minutes. When she arrived we called up the adoption agency and social services and asked them to meet us at the hospital.

10minutes after the phone calls were made the results for the x-rays were back. It turns out she had a fractured collarbone. Considering the area that had been fractured the only thing I could do was put that arm up in a sling and try not to jostle it or bang it off anything.

After I had finished sorting her arm I was told that a social worker and an adoption agent was here In my office waiting to see me and my wife. I took Senatra with me to the waiting room where I left her with the rest of my family. Esme and I then headed to my office to talk to the agent and the social worker to make Senatra an official Cullen.

It took us a while to explain everything to the social worker and the agent about why we wanted to adopt Senatra. They listened very carefully to all we had to say, then asked for Senatra to come in to confirm her story and ask her a few other questions about why she wanted to be adopted and if she was sure she wanted to be adopted by the Cullens since we are such a large family already.

It took about 4 hours for the questioning to end the explaining to end. Then we had to fill in several sets of forms. Then finally they said that Senatra was officially a Cullen. The agent and the social worker said that they would come with us when we went to get the things that Senatra wanted to keep because they would have to explain to her father why she was going away.

Esme, Renesmee, Senatra and I all drove up to Senatra's house in my black Mercedes. Followed by the agent and social worker. Senatra thought it would be best if she went to get her stuff on her own but I didn't think that was a good idea so Renesmee ended up walking up with her. As soon as they went in and shut the door behind them I heard shouting. Senatra's biological father Nathan was shouting at my children. That is one thing I cannot ignore. I marched up to the door to hear someone get slapped and Renesmee shouting, "she's been adopted. She's my sister now, and you can slap me and Senatra all you like but it will not change the fact that she is no longer yours to harass and beat. Now let us past. We're going to get her stuff then we're leaving and never coming back."

I heard another slap and I was about o storm in and stop him when the agent and the social worker came and said, "I know you're mad that he is harassing your children but go and wait in your car and we will handle the situation from here." I was about to agree when I heard a thump and quickly opened the door and entered. There was Nathan with my grand-daughter pinned up to the wall and Senatra begging him to stop and leave her alone. I never thought. I just walked up to where he had my grand-daughter pinned to the wall and pulled him off of her. I didn't do any more than that as I don't like fighting. So I just grabbed Renesmee and pulled her up into my arms and headed with her and Senatra to her Senatra's room.

Her room was so small only 2.5 metres to 2 metres; it was a box room, it was not meant for someone to spend all of their time in. She didn't seem to have much possessions, so I told her to take whatever she wanted and whatever else she needed I would get for her. She grabbed a ring that had a diamond in the middle with sapphires encrusted around the edges, and what appeared to be a dream journal.

We headed home and it seemed that while we were out Rosalie and Alice had been busy tearing down a wall in between Renesmee's and one of our many guest bedrooms, expanding an already over-sized walk-in closet, shopping for more furniture and re-arranging the room so it now accustomed 2 double beds one green the other lilac, 2 white desks, 2 laptops one green the other lilac, 1 large couch and about 13 multi-coloured bean bags and a cabinet covering the entire back wall filled with about 100 pairs of shoes but there still looked to be room for about 100 more.

Senatra walked in and just laughed, she thought it was funny that the room was so big and there was so much shoes and clothes. But she loved it, as she exclaimed, "this is amazing..." then she just trailed off too stuck for words, but you could tell by the expression on her face that this was one of the happiest moments in her life.

**Senatra – A New Me**

Bliss. I just had the best sleep that I've ever had. I hadn't been squished on a too small bed, with a mattress with springs sticking out the edges and tin lumpy pillows and duvet. I have finally got away from the stress of my old home and I have entered the comfort of a new home, one where i don't have to creep around ever so quietly as to make no noise, one where I don't have to do the chores all the time, one where I'm free.

I wonder what time it is. I don't feel tired at all, I must have had a great sleep. I looked at the clock beside the bed. Oh my god, oh my god, calm down... it's half past 10. I am so late for school. Just then in walked Renesmee and one of her sisters, oh what's her name the one with the short spiky hair, and the yellow car... Alice. Yeah Alice that's it.

"hey Renesmee, hey Alice. Why are you guys doing here?" I questioned, "Shouldn't you be at school? Shouldn't i be at school?" I was confused.

"well technically yes. We should be at school but we got excused to help you settle into your new home." Alice trilled, "so come on get up we have a lot to do. First we're going shopping for clothes, shoes and accessories. Then we're going to the hairdressers to get the blonde die taken out of your hair as your natural colour is so much prettier. Black with natural lilac highlights. Then we're getting our make-up and nails done. But most of all we're going to have fun." She finally came to an end.

Renesmee laughed, "more like torture than fun!" she teased Alice. "anyway get up! And its a good thing you got plenty of sleep you're going to be completely wiped out by the end of the day."

I couldn't help but laughing. Is she really serious? I'm going to be dead by the end of today with all of Alice's over the top plans.

As soon as i had got out of my bed Alice was dragging me into mine and Renesmee's joint closet even though it is basically hers as i have no clothes here. Yet. She quickly sifted through Renesmee's clothes and pulled out a pair of skinny white jeans and a long black top with a tiger on the front given the different colours by the multi-coloured sequins. Then she pulled me across to the shoe cabinet and pulled out a pair of black suede killer heals.

"Put this on." Alice said, "Then come downstairs when you're ready. Renesmee will stay here with you and show you where to go. I'll be in the kitchen."

I quickly got dressed and put my shoes on. When i was ready Renesmee dragged me to the bathroom to brush my hair, and then headed back in the closet. Wait why are we going in the closet and not even heading for the door?


End file.
